Stupid Mayora falls in love?
by Lady Frost08
Summary: The Shinsengumi is chasing after a certain yato who's landed on the earth. Their sources tell them that she's a very dangerous being and is a threat to earth but is everything always the truth? Sometimes there are more than meets the eye. 'I was only eating! What's with the guy' 'I will find you till the end of the world! Just you wait' 'Oho? That's cheesy ' 'Shut up brat'


Chapter 1

The night was young. From above a tower, a girl calmly stood facing the bustling district below. Lights decorated the area as the crowds enjoyed the festival. On one corner there was stage set-up with loud music blasting from the speakers from a violet-haired girl singing and blue coat wearing fanboys cheering at her from the side. Meanwhile on the east and west side, booths and stalls lined the streets where some couples and children play to their heart's content. In the center of it all was an area where people eat while watching another set of entertainer perform across the platform.

There was a sense of festivity and euphoria in the air that the woman couldn't help the smile that slowly crept up her face. She also wanted to join them. Without another glance, she let her body fall backward feeling the cold air brushed her pale skin. She closed her eyes in content before flipping and landing on her feet.

Time to have some fun.

"Squad 1 go east and north side. Squad 2 from around the back as well as the west side. Squad 3 block the exits and check for any suspicious looking woman. Squad 4 will be your back-up. Now go!" came the loud voice of the commander of the Shinsengumi as he let his soldiers dispersed.

Toshi, his vice-commander walked beside him with Sougo on the other side. He inhaled his cigarrete one last time before carelessly dropping and squishing it with his shoes.

Sougo looked at him blankly before pointing his bazooka in his face. "For littering and destroying the peace of Edo with your existence I will get rid of you."

An anime vein appeared on the black-haired man. "Shut up you brat!"

Kondo placed a hand on both man's shoulder, "I will let you kill each other later but for now let's focus on the business at hand."

Toshi and Sougo's eyes widened before narrowing in slits. Not long, their swords pointed on the gorilla's head.

"You're not Kondo, aren't you? Who are you?"

By this time Kondo had tears and snot streaming down his ugly- ahem I mean face, "This is still me Toshi, Sougo! Can't I have something wise and leader-ish to say once in a while? I heard Otae-san likes mature and responsible men" Kondo's eyes turned into hearts as he pervertly grinned.

Yup. The same old Kondo was the two younger men thought with a sigh.

The woman held a stick of dango as she watched the dancers in the stage. She held a contented look as she let herself be surrounded by the loud music and chatting of people around her. Tilting her chair for a moment she took a last bite before setting the empty stick among hundreds on her table. As she picked another one from her pile of dangos just waiting to be devoured, she sensed the presence of a man gazing at her from a distance. She merely ignored the threat and continued eating until a heavy hand fell on her shoulder.

Blinking, she stared up innocently at the man who wore a heated glare towards her. He has jet black hair and a fair complexion and looked none too pleased to be in the event.

Tilting her chair last time, she finally let her chair fall back into the solid ground. "Is there something I can help you with, kind sir?"

The man narrowed his eyes, the grip on her shoulder tightening, "Come with me quietly and you won't get hurt."

The woman blinked in surprise, "Eh? Me? But I didn't do anything sir." She noticed his black laden with gold trimming clothes. Ah, must be the Shinsengumi.

"I won't repeat myself. Come now quietly. You are under arrest."

"Surely, at least you will let me finish this food, won't you? I'll come with you afterwards." came the girl's happy reply.

"No." was the black-haired man's answer before pulling out a handcuff.

A moment later, Hijikata find himself seated in the chair beside the girl who cutely laughed at him. His hands were cuffed and feet tied to a chair. Widening his eyes in surprise, he looked at the girl who's already munching on another dango, eyes closed as she enjoyed the food.

"Say ah~" The woman teased him, holding a stick of dango near his face. He gave a full blown glare in return but the woman didn't even flinched and instead faked a sigh and was about to eat the treat but stopped and instead decided to rubbed the sauce off his face.

"Ushishishi~ Bye-bye Officer-san~" She patted his head before running away with her big, red umbrella.

"COME BACK HERE WOMAN!" Hijikata shouted, steam coming out his ears. With his luck, a certain perm head appeared with his two sidekicks.

"Eh? Gwahahaha! Look at that filthy mayo-lover freak!" Kagura who saw Hiikata first stopped and laughed, pointing her finger in his face. Gintoki 'hmm-ed?' and turned to see his rival tied to a chair. Instantly, his face turned devious.

"Oh look, the dog eating shit corrupted officer. Heh! Must have been abusing a woman to be in that place, huh? Tsk, tsk. And he's not only ugly, but perverted as well. I thought only their Gorilla commander was a pervert but apparently I'm wrong." He heaved a disappointed sigh, shaking his head. "I'm so, so disheartened with your attitude Oogushi-kun"

A large tick mark appeared on Hijikata's face, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN UGLY AND PERVERTED, YOU STUPID PERM HEAD!? WHO'S EVEN OOGUSHI-KUN IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

Kagura put her hands around her mouth as if to whisper something to Gintoki but her voice was heard by everyone. "Ne Gin-chan, I thought animals weren't supposed to be let loose. Why is he here? Even Sadaharu can eat without having sauce in his face!" while looking at said mayo-loving officer.

"I don't know the answer to that too. Hmm, maybe we should call the police. Or we can catch him instead then sell him maybe then we'll even have some money!" His dead fish eyes were sparkling as he began to imagine eating lots of parfaits and strawberry milk. Kagura on the other side were drooling as she thought of the amount of sukonbu and eggs over rice she could eat earning a deadpanned look from their megane friend.

Shinpachi sighed and looked at Hijikata who was trying his best to ignore the two idiots with his eyes twitching rapidly as time passed. Clearing his throat, he asked.

"Ano... Hijikata-san why are you... uhmm... tied and cuffed?"

Hijikata turned serious, glancing away. "That is not of your concern. The Shinsengumi will deal with it alone." Gintoki and Kagura stopped laughing and watched him as he calmly stood up... then tripped on his tied feet, face landing on the ground.

Silence.

And then...

"BWAHAHAHAHA! IDIOT MAYORA!"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heh karma's a biatch. HIjikata's too rude with the girl, can say he deserves it. Anyway this is it for chapter one! Reviews please~ :)))**


End file.
